Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening)
Story A year has passed since the fight with the Zanjark and Rex reuniting with his real parents. Now, in 2008, Max and the others have returned to their natural lives and Max's father has been researching on a new dinosaur called Zupaysaurus, and Zoe's family has been helping more by traveling around the world, while the Alpha Gang has been teaching other kids about dinosaurs, but as soon as life was going back to normal, a Dilophosaurus has been activated and Rex heads back to the present to tell his friends and to stop the dinosaur. Max trips on three egg capsules, containing dinosaurs in them. One was a Brachyceratops, the other a Sinraptor, and the last one a Corythosaurus, and they use them to fight the dinosaur, even the Alpha Gang travels back to the present. Dr. Z has big plans for the dinosaurs, but Dilophosaurus beats Terry with Tornado Toss. The Zanjark's leader, Goma, plans to defeat the D-Team and rule the entire Galaxy with his Eocarcharia. Along with this event, the Alpha-Gang will help the D-Team and their new dinosaurs help stop the Zanjark by using their new Alpha Dinosaurs. The team will be using old dinosaurs they captured in past more as well as ones captured in their adventure. The team also discovered that an ancient power in the dinosaurs had survived and bought back the Stones and Cosmos Stones they also can turn the dinosaurs into super dinosaurs. Both Dr. Taylor and Dr. Z invent a new device called the Dino Shot and Alpha Shot for the Gang to save the other dinosaurs and defeat the Zanjark. Also some good news for Dr. Reese, Helga, Dewey and Meena, including Dr. Taylor fans! They will have Dino Shots too and will help the others. The Dinosaurs In this story, the Stones and Cosmos Stones have defeated the Black Pterosaur, but due to being destroyed, this brought some Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs, Pliosaurs, Mosasaurs and Plesiosaurs into the present, turning the prehistoric animals in to Cards & Move Cards and had scattered them around the world. The dinosaurs along with the other prehistoric animals were in danger, since Goma, leader of the Shadow Kingdom, needed them for his plans to take over the galaxy, but the D-team & the Alpha-Gang will try to stop his plans. The animals in the story more powerful than the other Dinosaurs. The dinosaurs' move cards are even more powerful and some can get aggressive. There are many species of prehistoric animals in the story,some of the dinosaurs that the D-team and Alpha-Gang try to save have an ability called Elemental Fusion. What this ability does is that it makes the dinosaurs grow in size and makes them more powerful than were before, this ability was given to the dinosaurs when the Stones had turned them into cards in the story Spiny had possesed the elemental fusion which effected Ace, Paris, Sauro, Terry, Chomp and Tank, and had turned them into Super Dinosaurs. In the Story, they went into a rampage through the city, destroying everything, so the D-team and the Alpha-Gang including Meena, Dewey and Helga had used the dinosaurs they caught to save Chomp and the others from this possession. In the series most of the wild dinosaurs have a chibi version since the D-Team and Alpha Gang use the dinosaurs they capture, each of the chibi dinosaurs have their own personalities and features for instance Ceratosaurus is much like Ace, but has a horn on it's snout. Old Dinosaurs dinosaur-images-130-resize.jpg|Tyrannosaurus pic_triceratops.jpg|Triceratops carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus dino7.jpg|Parasaurolophus Pic spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus 1062 3727 0003 003.jpg|Saichania 59324954QvlgAm ph.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus Pic saltasaurus rebeca.jpg|Saltasaurus Styracosaurus.jpg|Styracosaurus Maiasaura.png|Maiasaura Utahraptor-3.jpg|Utahraptor 114855 1209250518 large.jpg|Pteranodon. stenbergi Raul-martin-ssc.jpg|Suchomimus Ceratosaurus_nasicornis_DB.jpg|Ceratosaurus. magnicornis Pachycephalosaurus..png|Pachycephalosaurus dinosaur-images-070-resize.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus 53578_big.jpg|Altirhinus pic_daspletosaur.jpg|Daspletosaurus Seismosaurus.png|Seismosaurus supersaurus-1.jpg|Supersaurus Euoplocephalus vs Albertosaurus.jpg|Euoplocephalus 1301100.jpg|Megaraptor 20849 big.jpg|Anchiceratops Therizinosaurus..png|Therizinosaurus Jb-fag-torosaurus.jpg|Torosaurus Deltadromeus1.jpg|Deltadromeus Saurolophus1.jpg|Saurolophus New Dinosaurs File:Minotaurasaurus.jpg|Minotaurasaurus File:Piveteausaurus_divesensis.jpg|Piveteausaurus File:Elaphrosaurus.bambergi.jpg|Elaphrosaurus File:800px-Siamosaurus.jpg|Siamosaurus Dilophosaurus by mmfrankford.jpg|Dilophosaurus Styracosaurus..png|Styracosaurus Dromiceiomimus.jpg|Dromiceomimus Dryptosaurides_horridus_by_hellraptor.jpg|Dryptosaurus 826_plesiosaur_aquarium.jpg|Plesiosaurus Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus struthiomimus.jpg|Struthiomimus Bahariasdetail.jpg|Bahariasaurus Stegoceras.jpg|Stegoceras Pic camarasaurus.jpg|Camarasaurus Pic diplodocus.jpg|Diplodocus Pic cerato2.jpg|Ceratosaurus. nasicornis Pic oviraptor.jpg|Oviraptor PIC LAMBEOSAURUS.jpg|Lambeosaurus. lambei Corythosaurus..jpg|Corythosaurus albertosaurus-gorgosaurus_libratus.jpg|Albertosaurus. libratus dinosaur-images-074-resize.jpg|Wuerhosaurus giraffatitan_brancai.gif|Giraffatitan WCparalititan.jpg|Paralititan Eocarcharia.jpg|Eocarcharia Rugops-primus1.jpg|Rugops gas.jpg|Gasosaurus Eotyrannus.jpg|Eotyrannus variraptor.jpg|Variraptor pic_coelophysis_grl.jpg|Coelophysis p.jpg|Pteradactylus 3449515849_9cc83edc84.jpg|Marshosaurus Tuchikura.jpg|Tuchikurasaurus eoraptor3.jpg|Eoraptor Diablo_01.jpg|Diabloceratops Agustinia.jpg|Agustinia Augustasaurus_BW.jpg|Augustasaurus deinonychus.9.jpg|Deinonychus. koreanensis Alectrosaurus2006.jpg|Alectrosaurus Abelisaurus-1.jpg|Abelisaurus Allosaurus europaeus.jpg|Allosaurus. europaenus Monolophosaurus-1.jpg|Monolophosaurus Scelidosaurus 666.jpg|Scelidosaurus Pelorosaurus.jpg|Pelorosaurus Becklespinax.jpg|Becklespinax Chasmosaurus4.jpg|Chasmosaurus Trinacromerum.jpg|Trinacromerum Macroplata.jpg|Macroplata Ornitholes.jpg|Ornitholestes 89176545.jpg|Chilantaisaurus achillobator1.jpg|Achillobator Proceratosaurus148.jpg|Proceratosaurus Tenontosaurs.jpg|Tenontosaurus kryptops_uni_chicago.jpg|Kryptops Irritator.jpg|Irritator Pteranodon_longiceps.jpg|Pteranodon. longiceps Pteranodon_ingens.jpg|Pteranodon. ingens Gryposaurusjpg.jpg|Gryposaurus PIC_NANOTYRANNUS.jpg|Nanotyrannus pic_ornitho.jpg|Ornithomimus Australovenator.jpg|Australovenator Piloplatecarpus.png|Piloplatecarpus Characters Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix - List of Characters Episodes *Kyoryu King: Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 1 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 2 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 3 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 4 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 5 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 6 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 7 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 8 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 9 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 10 *Kyoryu King: Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 11 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 12 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 13 *Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 14 *Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 15 *Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 16 *Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 17 *Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 18 *Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 19 *Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 78 Gallery File:Spectre_and_his_crew.jpg|Spectral Space Pirates File:Max_and_Friends.jpg|The D-Team File:Spike,_Terry_and_Chomp.jpg|Dr. Taylor with Terry and Chomp File:Deinonychus.jpg|Deinonychus File:Ceratosaurus.jpg|Ceratosaurus File:Saichania.jpg|Saichania File:Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus File:Altirhinus.jpg|Altirhinus File:Allosaurus.jpg||Allosaurus File:Utahraptor.jpg|Utahraptor File:Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus File:Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops File:Spiny.jpg|Spiny File:20090622_01.jpg|The main charas in the original series File:Dr. Z and the Alpha Dinos.jpg|Dr. Z and Alpha Dinos File:Max and Chomp.jpg|Max and chibi Chomp File:Rex and Ace.jpg|Rex and chibi Ace File:Zoe and Paris.jpg|Zoe and chibi Paris File:Dr.Taylor.jpg|Spike File:Alpha Gang and Spiny.jpg|Alpha Trio and Spiny File:Acrocanthosaurus.jpg|Acro File:Ampelosaurus.jpg|Ampelo File:Best_friends.jpg|Zoe and Paris File:Dino chibis.jpg|Chibi Dinos Chibi Dinos File:Ceratosaurus_chibi.jpg|Chibi Ceratosaurus File:Ankylosaurus_Chibi_by_Asuma17.jpg|Club File:Allosaurus_Chibi_by_Asuma17.jpg|Aro File:Deinonychus_chibis.jpg|Dino, Dano and Sue File:Euoplocephalus_chibi.jpg|Honnah File:Giganotosaurus_Chibi_by_Asuma17.jpg|Giga File:Pachy.jpg|Pachy File:Carcharodontosaurus chibi.jpg|Carcharo File:Monolophosaurus chibi.jpg|Harusu File:Daspletosaurus_chibi.jpg|Daigo File:chomp.jpg|Chomp =Navigation= Category:D-Kids Grand Prix